


Heat

by stellecraft



Series: Heat Verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Magnus goes into heat and some feelings come to light.





	Heat

       Magnus knew his heat was about to start as he went through the exercises that he used to practice his magic and train his body. Alec had specifically promised to be home by now, the man off in Idris on Clave business. Magnus wouldn’t put it past the Clave to find ways of keeping Alec there. He was prepared to go through his heat on his own if he had to.

       Magnus frowned as he thought about what Alec had told him about what shadowhunters believed about secondary gender as he pulled on the hoodie vest. All shadowhunters were Alphas, it always made Magnus a little bit iffy to be around the as they didn’t tend to honor downworlder rules. Downworlders could be Alpha, Omega, or Beta. From many ages ago there was a rule in the downworlder community that if someone forced themselves on an Omega the downworlders would hunt them down and kill them. Omegas were something special in the downworlder community, many had great power or a high position. The Seelie queen was an Omega. Meliorn and the other high ranking Seelie were Omegas. It was only the shadowhunters who saw Omegas as mindless whores and sluts.

       Magnus turned around as the door open and frowned when Jace walked through. He had really hoped it was Alec. He put down the towel he was wiping his face with and sighed as Jace looked at him shellshocked.

       “You’re in heat.” Jace seemed to back away as if her were going to leave and Magnus took a few quick steps forward to grab his arm.

       “You don’t have to leave. It doesn’t look like Alec will be back anytime soon and just having an Alpha in the flat will help me. If you’re uncomfortable please leave.” Jace relaxed slightly and rested a hand on Magnus’ arm. Magnus smiled up at him slightly feeling the beads of sweat start to appear on his forehead.

       “Just being here will help?”

       “I’ll be able to sense you and it will make it easier for me. I do request that I give you a spell alarm that will alert you if anything is wrong. We omegas can have some issues if things don’t go well.” At Jace’s nod Magnus cast the spell. The small ball of light hung where Jace could see it and glowed a bright blue. “If that turns any color besides blue just call Dorthea. She’ll come help.” Magnus pulled away and headed towards his bedroom. Out of courtesy he soundproofed the room so that Jace wouldn’t hear him and stripped. He wondered for a moment if he should engage the heat wards that would keep anyone but Dorthea out of his room and decided against it. He trusted Jace, the man was part of Alec’s soul. With a flick of his wrist the box of toys he kept for his heat appeared on the bed. He grabbed one and began to slowly work it into himself. He could feel the presence of one of his alphas and felt his body completely relax.

 

* * *

 

 

       Jace was reading a book about battle tactics against various demons, one of the books Magnus had hunted down for him, on day two of Magnus’ heat when the spell orb turned black and fell in front of his face, bumping against his forehead incessantly while he searched for his phone. When he dialed Dot’s number she picked up in the first ring.

 _“I’m honored you called me instead of Magnus Jace. What can I help you with?”_ Jace looked at the spell orb again and swallowed.

       “Magnus is in heat. He had a spell that was blue and told me to call you if it changed colors.”

 _“I’ll be right over.”_ Jace moved to wait at the door for Dot. When she knocked he opened it. She pushed right past him sparing a glance for the orb before she stopped in front of the doors to Magnus’ bedroom.

       “I need you to go into the bookcase,” Dot pointed, “and get the papers out of the hidden safe there.” She frowned slightly as she focused on the doors. “His heat wards aren’t up.” She opened the door and slid into the room leaving it cracked. Jace found the papers and knocked. Dot opened the door for him and gestured him inside.

       “He has wards for his heat?”

       “Camille was notoriously upset about the fact that he wouldn’t let her help him through his heats. As a precaution he warded his bedroom in such a way that only I could get in with the proper counter spells. He must trust you since he didn’t put them up.” Dot took the papers from Jace’s hand and began to flip through them. Jace chanced a glance at Magnus and found him lying on the bed covered by a sheet, pale and sweating.

       “Is he alright?” Dot glanced up at him, then at Magnus, before going back to the papers.

       “If I can find his wishes he’ll be fine.” She made a small noise of achievement and pulled one from the pile, looking it over. “Where’s Alec?”

       “Idris. I can call him.”

       “Not enough time for him to get back here. His secondary emergency Alpha has your name.”

       “What?” Dot finally looked up at him with a small frown.

       “A black orb means he needs to have sex with someone within a half hour or he’ll die. It’s a less common complication of the heat but most Omegas have a plan, a few Alphas who they trust, to help them through should they need it. Magnus just has you and Alec down and Alec is out of reach. I’ll call Clary and see if she can find him but until then you need to help him.” Dot pushed him towards Magnus before she headed towards the door. “I’ll raise his wards and key Alec and you into them so you can come and go.” The doors slammed shut and there was a glimmer of magic as the wards went up.

       Magnus’ eyes blinked open and he seemed to focus on Jace. Jace approached the bed slowly and Magnus’ eyes followed him. Magnus kicked off the sheet as Jace settled on the bed and reached for Jace’s hand.

       “Alpha?”

       “Magnus are you sure about this?” Jace wanted to give Magnus one more chance to give consent before he did what he had to. He hated this, hated that Magnus hadn’t at least talked about it with him before putting his name down. Jace had to admit he found Magnus beautiful. The man didn’t fit the mold of the Omega that the Clave had taught them and it had drawn both Alec and Jace in. Magnus had an obvious attraction to Alec so Jace had stepped aside, putting aside his feelings for both his paratabai and Magnus when he saw how happy they were.

       “Alpha.” Magnus’ eyes slide closed and Jace hissed slightly. He quickly stripped and pressed two fingers to Magnus’ carotid. He was happy to find a strong, if slow, pulse. Looking around, and digging through the bedside table, he found lube and condoms. When he rolled Magnus, the man settling on his hands and knees with his eyes closed and head down, he found that Magnus had a buttplug in. With gentle movements Jace worked the plug out. Slick slid out of Magnus and dripped down his thighs. Jace set aside the lube and rolled on the condom. With slow movements he worked his way into Magnus.

       “We are going to be having words once I make sure you live to see Alec again.” Jace missed how Magnus hissed at his words. He was slowly working himself into the other man. With a small growl he pulled out and flipped Magnus onto his back. “And we’re doing this my way.” Jace pressed back in and Magnus moaned. His hand scrabbled until he was gripping Jace’s shoulders. His nails pressed in hard, creating crescent shaped cuts on Jace’s shoulder. Jace leaned and pressed kissed to the underside of Magnus’ jaw and he slowly sped up his thrusts. When he felt Magnus clentch around him and moan loudly he angle himself to hit Magnus’ prostate over and over again.

       Magnus came with a howl and his magic flashed out from his body, hitting the wards, and reverberating back around them. The magic caressed Jace and Jace moaned, pressing in deep and filling the condom. He pulled out, he hadn’t knotted Magnus out of respect for Alec, and grabbed the butt plug Magnus had been wearing. He worked it in and pulled away to dispose of the condom. He knew the but plug would simulate his knot enough that it would help Magnus. He wasn’t about to thank Izzy for her explanation of omega sex toys but it did help in this situation.

       “Don’t go please.” Jace turned back to see Magnus’ eyes open and watching him. He settled on the edge of the bed after he pulled on his pants and subconsciously pulled the covers up over Magnus’ waist.

       “You alright?” Magnus seemed to blink for a moment before he let out a forced laugh.

       “I should be asking you that Jonathon. I did pretty much shoehorn you into having sex with me.” Magnus reached out a hand and brushed Jace’s hair out of his face softly. The other man flinched and Magnus let his hand fall to his side. “I believe I owe you an explanation.”

       When Jace didn’t answer Magnus shrugged and scooted until he was sitting next to Jace. He didn’t care that he was still sweating or that he was hard or that his heat was still there. He owed Jace an explanation for why he hadn’t asked the other man before he had put his name on the legal paperwork.

       “I guess it was selfishness. You and Alec are so honorable that I thought you would balk at having sex with me, your parabatai’s lover, in an emergency. I felt that if I presented you with the option that you would say no. I thought that if I at least had you once I could deal with the fact that I care about you as much as I care about Alec.” Magnus rubbed his face slightly. “Well it didn’t work. I still care about you and I’m sorry I…” A soft mouth cut him off and Magnus jerked in surprise. Hands pushed him back until he was lying back on the bed, his head pillowed against a shoulder. Fingers brushed through his hair and he looked up to see Jace smiling slightly at him.

       “I guess I was selfish as well. Having you once, giving you what you needed, and then handing you back to Alec and distancing myself because I couldn’t face the feelings I had for the both of you.” Jace chuckled slightly and Magnus curled into him more. “Will you be alright?”

       “I’ll probably sleep through the rest of my heat.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec slammed into Magnus’ penthouse as he ignored the calls from his mother. Izzy, Clary, and Lydia had managed to find him and tell him about Magnus. He had left immediately, ignoring his mother’s demands that he stay. Izzy and Clary had stayed with her while Lydia returned to the institute to run things in his absence. He dropped his phone next to Baby with the word of command that would set her to guard it and barreled through the wards on Magnus’ bedroom. The wards parted like butter as he pushed open the doors, and stopped dead. Jace was reading a book while Magnus seemed to be dozing on his shoulder. Jace looked up with a small smile and put the book down, disentangling himself from Magnus.

       “Is he…”

       “He’s alright. I got him through it. We had a bit of a talk and realized that all three of us are idiots.” Jace leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Alec’s lips before pulling away. “I knew all those years how you felt about me. I thought that since we were parabatai you wouldn’t want a relationship with me and left you alone. I fell about as hard for Magnus as you did because he saw in you what I always did and he put it into words.”

       “You knew?”

       “We shared a room. You weren’t exactly discrete when you thought I was asleep and you took care of your erection.”

       “He did what?” They both looked up to see Magnus watching them. “And you didn’t help.”

       “There are rules Magnus.” Jace pulled away from Alec to move back to the bed. He lay down and let Magnus curl up on him again. Magnus eyed Alec and crooked a finger. Quickly Alec stripped down to his boxers and slid in on the other side of Magnus, pressing kisses to his forehead.

       “Where do we go from here?”

       “I for one am tempted to tell the clave and their rules to go fuck themselves.” Magnus stretched slightly with his words and settled himself more comfortably between the two shadowhunter Alphas. “The way I see it you two became parabatai because you were made for each other and just needed a meddling Omega to make you see it. I for one want to keep both of you.”

       “The clave will throw a fit.” Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist.

       “They already do. The downworlders will back us. Omega’s wishes are sacred. The clave cant do much against a downworlder army.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
